Perceptor Reviews 10-06-08
Before I get to responding to these generously positive reviews (thanks guys!) I just want to thank everyone who took the time to do so. I can't become better, that is to say, focus on what I need to improve on unless I find out what needs worked on. Again, my sincere thanks - also, my apologies that this wasn't posted sooner. Some glitch in @mail kept me from reading these until this evening, so they were a little late in getting posted!! 001 Perceptor is quick and on the ball with applications as far I've seen. You beat me out in the application for the spot for good reason, you lousy peice of... Keep up the good work! Thanks, umm..I think?! :) Seriously, thank you for the kind words. I do try to stay on top of apps as they come in. 002 I think you're doing swell as a new Charstaff recruit! There were a few times during your tenure where you seemed absent, which made me think 'why did they choose him to be on charstaff, if he's not going to do anything?' but more recently you have been quite visible, and evidence of your work can be seen by looking at board 26(and in my inbox as well!). Keep it up! I was absent for about two weeks, but that had nothing to do with being part of charstaff being overwhelming as much as it had to do with needing to simply unplug from the computer for a while. I think it did some real good, too. I shouldn't be gone for such a period (barring an emergency or a day or two) until next summer again. 003 Hey Perceptor. You may still be new at the charstaff job but you've come on strong. I really appreciate how the average turnaround time of an app seems to have gone down since you started. I know charstaff is a team and everyone does their part, but since the improvement seems to have corresponded to when you joined I can only assume you've fit in well and I'm sure the sum is greater due to your presence. You're also very good about responding to people's questions and giving good information. Keep up the good work! I simply, simply could not get a better review than this. This is what I've worked hard to do since joining charstaff and I thank you very humbly for your warm words. 004 Hey Perceptor! I must say, when you got hired onto charstaff I thought someone had got drunk since, lets be fair, you're the guy who played Perceptor as a jivetalking punk and thought Blitzwing was a concorde. BUT I must eat my hat, and you have been one of the more active and helpful charstaff about. People can change, and I can be wrong, so well done! You've been active (it seems to be at the expense of your RP though, boo!) and helpful to people, and always very approachable. Just get some more confidence with handling apps, no-one is going to get it right all the time, but in this world of internet and googles, getting info, both on FCs and general concepts, is really easy. So to sum up, you're doing really well, keep it up! Once again, thanks! :) I'd like to think I've come a ways in a year. I knew that being chosen to join charstaff was going to stir up a bit of a hornet's nest as far as reactions went and I wanted to prove that I had matured as a player and as a person here and I'm glad I've seemed to have done that thus far and hope to continue to. As far as general handling of apps, I'd like to think I'm getting better. I think that the biggest challenge when it comes to apps is gaining the finesse required to make the judgments needed on an app-by-app basis. The only thing that can aid someone there is experience, which I'm getting loads of. Now, a little about the original way I had been playing Percy and the Blitzwing stuff: You said it yourself - people can be wrong. I think I was, in hindsight, and I'd like to think I've changed. And yeah, my RP as percy hasn't been as much as I'd like since joining staff. I'm working to change that, though. Perceptor is my first character here, and my favorite to play. I'm hoping to be able to balance the RP and work aspect here more in the future. 005 I had my doubts about Perceptor when he was first hired, but he has done an excellent job as a charstaffer. He works hard and processes applications quick and efficiently -- what else can we really ask of a charstaffer? Keep up the good work, Perceptor. I'm just doing what I can. If I'm on and can process an application, then why not? Thanks for the support! 006 I feel like Perceptor needs to watch what he says ICly a bit more. I know that I am in no position to tell another player how to play his character, but too many human swears out of the mouths of robots tend to detract from the theme, especially when they are swears related to certain parts of anatomy, rather than generic swears like 'damn'. I agree, and I apologize for that. I know the scene you're talking about, and all I can say is that I had fallen in the wrong in what I had been trying to do there, which was to have Percy react in a very human manner to a stressful situation. Looking back on that scene, I would've probably done something different. Sometimes one can forget they're playing a giant robot with the emotions that they're capable of - and in my opinion, the characters that are more susceptable to giving in to them are those who don't (or aren't meant) to see combat that often and then get placed in the situation. On the nature of the swear itself? Again, my apologies - I was thinking more of the context that if Percy /were/ to swear it'd be in a 'british-ism' as that seems to be his core personality. Again, not a wise choice. However, these things said, I think that it's because of these set backs we can improve as players and that's what I've taken away from this. Thanks for the opportunity to have given this some further thought. :) 007 You've charstaffed here for a short time, yet you fit the role and duties as if you've always been on staff here. You're efficient, friendly, and you tell it like it is. Thanks! Again, I can't get a better compliment than this. 008 I think Perceptor has come a long way from being the guy who thought Blitzwing transformed into a passenger jet or that Perceptor could act like Rambo. I think that the best suggestion is that he continue what he is doing and also try to be a bit more solid on the overall Transformers theme and the TF2005 theme in general. Thanks for the kind words! I'd also like to point out something important that's been mentioned here: Being a bit more solid on TF theme, and TF2005 theme in general. It IS a constant learning process, in both arenas. I'm continuing to do that, and honestly, I hope I never stop learning something both about general TF theme and 2k5 theme. I think that you can get to the point that you can know enough to adequately do the job, but you can always learn something to make you BETTER. You never know what small piece of what seems like trivial information might come into key play later on. 009 I'm not entirely thrilled with Perceptor's placement as charstaff--the person who is responsible for choosing who qualifies to have the characters is someone who has gained some notoriety for playing a particularly OOC Perceptor and not knowing what Blitzwing's altmode is. That being said, he seems to be doing an okay job so far, though, but I guess it's still early days yet. Thank you for your review! All I can say here is that I hope that the blemishes that are on my record can be looked over in time. It's also my goal to go from doing an okay job so far to being a good, fair, and solid charstaffer. You're right, it's still early days for me on staff here, and it's my goal to demonstrate that I remain worthy of the job day after day. I hope I can do that for a long time to come yet. Category:Reviews